Blended
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: Sam attempts to show prowess in the kitchen.


Title: Blended

Author: ScullyAsTrinity

Category: Romance

Disclaimer: John Wells… still needs to die.

Rating: PG-13

Thanks: Karen and Morgan…

Summary: Sam attempts to show prowess in the kitchen.

-

The incessant whir of the blender disturbed her ears and she vaulted herself from her chair, leaning over his shoulder, wondering exactly what he was concocting.

It smelled faintly of pineapple, but looked more like corn chowder. Her nose scrunched up in a show of blatant distaste. She bounced from one side of his body to the other, as if looking at the blender from a different angle might yield some sort of answer.

"See, the thing is, it's incredibly difficult to concentrate on slicing fruit when you're rubbing up against me all, come hither like."

Of course, her face broke out into a brilliant grin, her blonde hair catching the light just so. "Well, to begin with, I'm not sure one can rub against you all come hither like because, to be honest, I'm not quite sure what that entails. And, I want to know what you're planning on... feeding me."

"It's a drink!" He amended, gesturing to the goop in the container, and she couldn't help but scrunch her nose again.

"Pardon me, but that looks far too chunky for me to sip through a straw."

Sam placed the knife down on the cutting board, alongside an obscenely ripe peach. If that wasn't a euphemism for the thoughts running through his head, then he wasn't quite sure what was. "Stop bugging me or you don't get a cute little umbrella in yours!"

Her hair flounced as she plopped herself back down onto a chair. "You're a very mean man," She supplied, grabbing a handful of chilled blueberries, popping them into her mouth quickly.

The sounds of his chopping hovered around the realm of his words. "And you, are a beautiful, brilliant and incessantly irritating woman."

"I'm irresistible." Ainsley said haughtily, wiping the sides of her mouth with her index finger. Sam turned to face her, clutching the knife in a display of mock anger. Again, her face broke out into a blinding grin that seized him completely.

Sam's face, as it was prone to do when he became emotional, flushed. "Touché."

Her legs were deliciously bare, and powdery pale against the stark black of her running shorts. Hair, normally straightened and free flowing, was piled on the top of her head, stray tendrils tickling the back of her neck. Hanging off of her body was a large Princeton tee shirt that she had grudgingly stolen from Sam the night before.

Every fiber of his being wanted to be wrapped up in her right then, warm and snug, her hair fanning over his chest perhaps as she moved above him. Sam Seaborn was smitten to an incredibly, ridiculously high degree.

And it felt supremely wonderful.

"What is that Sam?" She whined, popping more berries into her mouth. Her inquisitive nature was cute, sometimes, and then other times, like the present, it was exceedingly annoying. Couldn't she just let him surprise her, for once? "Saaaaaaam..."

"I was going to make pina coladas but... I forgot how. So this is..." Sam thought for a moment. "Something with tequila and fruit, that I'm going to call a pina colada, and you're going to pretend that you're wholly ignorant to my plan." He paused and she blinked, amused. "You're gonna pretend like it's a pina colada and just... pretend."

Her legs scissored off the chair and he was momentarily distracted. Gorgeous, short little legs, wrapped around his torso... And that was dangerous territory that he was just going to steer clear of. So, he turned back around and chopped up the peach and threw it in the blender.

Setting it off whirring again, Sam extracted a half-empty bottle of Cuervo Gold from a cabinet. Experimentally, he shook it, shrugged and poured it into the blender with the half-liquefied fruit. The appliance whirred happily away and Sam began to clean up the mess he'd made, and wiped down the sticky counter.

He switched off the blender just as the phone trilled, and Ainsley leapt to answer it. "Hello," her southern twang, for some reason, was always more pronounced when he said hello and Sam smiled and retrieved two glasses. "Oh, hey CJ... he is... no, no he isn't..."

She laughed at something CJ had said and Sam got the distinct impression that he was being talked about. Motioning for her to give him the phone, he put the glasses down and moved over to her. She walked away, holding up a finger, obviously having an 'important' conversation with the press secretary.

"You're kidding! That's... okay Sam! Bye CJ." She tossed the phone to him and she went back to the kitchen, hovering over the blender, sniffing at the contents.

Sam spoke with CJ animatedly, as he was prone to do because more often then not, he'd done something to anger her. "No CJ, I'm actually making some pina coladas." At mentioning his culinary undertaking, his chest puffed out proudly and Ainsley couldn't help but laugh at it.

"No he's not CJ! He doesn't know how!" She shouted, chewing on a piece of peach happily.

Sam's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You said you'd pretend!" He shot back at her, his face looking a lot like a wounded little puppy dog and that just made her laugh more.

"You assumed I would pretend." With a tip of her head and a small wink, he was smiling again and moved off into another room to finish up his conversation. By the time he had returned, the leftover fruit that he'd left lying on the counter had been eaten, a smiling, content southern blonde sitting on the counter, licking her fingers clean.

Sam moved over beside her and grabbed the blender, rationing out two glasses of concoction, handing one to her. She took it belatedly and finished cleaning up her fingers with her tongue.

"You're doing that on purpose." Sam said, swallowing the groan that rose to his lips with a swig of his drink.

Coyly, she sipped hers as well. "But am I?"

"Oh, just drink your pina colada and shut the hell up."

Ainsley laughed and did as she was asked... for once.


End file.
